Demons In Tokyo
by KimoraRyuu
Summary: The InuTaichi defeats Naraku so Kagome decides to take everyone to her era to celebrate.They soon after meet The Dogs of The Military and a few others during karaoke.IYxFMAxD.N.xYYH
1. The Spider's End

**(Okay…sorry about the delay for this. I kept saying I'd put it up and never did, till now. So here it finally is. My anime crossover karaoke. This'll be fun.**

**Anyway, just a little note, the fight against Naraku here really, really sucks.)**

**Chapter 1**

…**The Spider's End…**

"Hiracots!" the female demon slayer called out as she swung her large bone boomerang forward from the back of her neko. "Inuyasha, now!" the monk behind her called down to the ground. The hanyou nodded and swung his Tetsusaiga forward, cutting through the other demon's scent. "Kaze no Kizu!"

"You fools!" the demon Naraku yelled at them as he summoned his sky demons forth. "Kagura, finish them!" he shouted to the demon mistress on the feather above him. She sighed heavily and drew out her fan, rising up onto her knees. "Ryuuja no mai!" she called out, swiping her fan forward and releasing two tornados to the ground. One of the wind funnels engulfed the wind scar, while the other headed towards the young school girl.

"Kagome, look out!" the kit yelled as he transformed into a pink balloon creature to protect the human. "Shippou, are you okay?" she cried out, running to him once he had taken the attack. "I-I'm fine…" the dazed kitsune replied. "Kagome! Take Shippou and get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he cut through Naraku's demons.

"Right!" Kagome called back, picking the fox child up and carrying him away from the battle. They stopped a few yards away. Kagome set Shippou down and lined her bow in aim towards the spider, drawing out an arrow and placing it against the bow string.

Naraku glared at the hanyou and signaled Kagura forward. She rolled her eyes and flew in closer, pressing her fan against her shoulder slightly as she picked a target. "Fujin no mai!" she called as she swiped her fan, sending forth wind formed into sharp blades.

"Houshi-sama, clear me a path!" Sango said to the monk before she leapt from Kirara's back, the Hiraikotsu gripped in her hand. "Right!" Miroku replied, while yanking the prayer beads off his right hand. He moved the cloth aside and released the void in his hand. "Kazaana!" As his tunnel consumed the demons, Sango used her bone weapon to rid of Kagura's blades.

Naraku's demons were then all pulled towards the monk, despite their will to attack the others. As they began to be pulled into the void, their master released his other creatures. The Saimyoushou flew ahead of the sky demons and sacrificed themselves into the monk's void.

"Miroku, close it!" Inuyasha growled up as he rushed towards the enemy. He quickly threw the prayer beads back on and bound the void back. Sango landed back on the cat's back and placed her boomerang over her shoulder, wincing slightly from the stinging pain in her left shoulder. One of the blades had grazed it and left a gash. "He's weakening." She noted, surveying their opponent and ignoring her wound.

"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha called behind him as he rose his blade up. "Ready!" she called back, pulling the arrow back tightly and aiming at their target. "Bakuryuuha!" he yelled, swinging forth a spiral of wind that held both a blue and a somewhat yellow tint. "Hama no reiryoku!" Kagome yelled as well, releasing her arrow. The tip was surrounded in a blue aura and it fused into the middle of Inuyasha's wave attack.

"This attack again?" Naraku sneered as he raised a barrier around him. The attack surrounded him but didn't phase the barrier. It didn't even appear that it would falter. "Having difficulties, brother?" a familiar voice asked from behind the two. Inuyasha turned around sharply and bared a fang. "No one asked you for help, Sesshomaru!" he hissed, glaring at his older brother.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a young female's voice cried out from the forest, running towards the inu youkai, a smaller demon behind her. Sesshomaru turned and looked down at the girl that rushed to his side. "Rin…I told you and Jaken to wait for me." He said sternly. "Rin-chan, hello!" Kagome said cheerfully, rising to her feet.

"Have you forgotten we're in the middle of a battle?" Miroku called down to them as he destroyed a sky demon with his staff. Sesshomaru glanced to Naraku. "How does a pathetic demon such as you manage to live so long?" he asked coldly, one hand traveling to a sword at his side.

"Sesshomaru. It's been a while." The spider demon said with a slight chuckle. He lowered himself to the ground but kept the barrier up. "Has it now?" The inu youkai asked dryly, drawing out his Tenseiga. "No way Sesshomaru! This is my fight!" Inuyasha growled, stepping in front of him.

"Inuyasha, he's just helping." Kagome said quietly, slipping the bow back onto her shoulder. Sango jumped down nearby, catching her boomerang. "Just let him help." She offered. "Why would I wish to help you and this pathetic half-breed?" Sesshoamru asked coolly, sending a glare to them.

Naraku, tired of being ignored, shot the spikes on his back down into the ground and they came back up into the hanyou's right leg. "Damnit!" he hissed, jumping back. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, rushing over. "It's fine. Just a minor wound." He said to her, turning to Naraku and growling.

Miroku and Kirara drew near and Sango got back on. "Let's finish this!" Inuyasha yelled, positioning his sword before him. "Akai Tetsusaiga!" he shouted and a red aura grew around the sword, turning the sword itself red. He sent out a stream of youki energy and it shattered Naraku's barrier.

"You couldn't hope to win even this simple battle." Sesshomaru called to his half-brother while darting forward towards Naraku, the Tenseiga at his side. Before anyone else could act, he drew the sword upward and it cut a gash up the spider's chest. "Meidou Zangetsuha." He called out while stopping behind the demon, a black void growing from the wound. "What the hell!" the spider blurted out as the darkness began wrapping around his body.

A crack began to open beneath Naraku, opening a path to Hell. The crack opened and the demon was pulled in by the darkness as Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. "Come Jaken, Rin." He called over his shoulder while walking to the forest. "Coming Sesshomaru-sama!" they both called after him, running into the forest in his tracks.

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and Kirara landed behind him. "He's...gone." Miroku commented, watching the crack seal. "Damn Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled as he turned and walked away from the group. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly, turning and watching him go. "Just give him a moment. He'll calm down." Sango said as she walked over beside Kagome.

"…Okay.." she said, turning from him and going over to pick up Shippou. "I wonder where the Shikon no-" before Kagome could finish her sentence, a small indigo jewel fell from the sky onto the grass beside her. She picked it up and the others grew close, Kirara changing back to her twin-tail form.

Kagome pulled the bottle from her neck off and dumped the shards out onto her hand, laying the gem beside it. The shards fused into it, almost completing it. "Now all that's left is Kouga's and Kohaku's shard, right?" Sango asked as she tied her weapon onto her back. "Right…" Miroku replied.

…_One Hour Later…_

The InuTaichi had all returned to Kaede's village shortly after Naraku's defeat and had their wounds treated. The girls and Shippou had gone off to the onsen nearby, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku behind in Kaede's hut.

Kirara lay curled up in sleep beside the fire and the two men sat across from each other, both with their heads down. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and tucked into the sleeves of his haori and his breathing was slower then usual, making it appear that he was asleep as well. "You're still mad about earlier, aren't you?" Miroku asked as he lifted his head to look at the hanyou.

He made no reply but one of his ears twitched to show that he had heard. "We still got the jewel so it shouldn't matter." Miroku said as he rose to his feat, picking up his staff as he did so. "That damn Sesshomaru always gets in the way." Inuyasha muttered harshly, growling quietly. Miroku just shook his head lightly and walked out.

Kagome let out a sigh of satisfaction and laid back against a rock. "We can finally relax." She said, looking over at Sango and smiling lightly. "Yeah. We'll start our search for Kohaku now, right?" Sango asked as she laid her head back and dunked it under the water. "Yep." Kagome replied cheerfully.

"That's good…"Sango said with a faint smile, sitting back against a rock lining the spring as well. Shippou hopped up onto the rock Kagome was on. "What do we do after that though?" he questioned, peering down at the girl. Kagome thought for a moment then looked up at him. "Well, I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll just see what comes along."

Their talk went on for a little longer then the three dried off, got dressed, and returned to the hut. Miroku had returned by then and Inuyasha seemed to be in a bit of a better mood. While they ate dinner around the fire, Kagome brought up a plan she had for the next day.

They were all to go to her time and go out for a celebration of Naraku's death. She said the place she had in mind was great for the occasion.

It was called Waukeshi Karaoke.


	2. Meeting PointWaukeshi

_We're now at chapter 2 of my karaoke fanfic! I can already tell I'm gonna enjoy this…Hope you do too. Sorry the fight in the first chapter sucked so badly…I thought it would've come out better than that… Oh well…_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly enough. Not InuYasha or D-N-Angel. Neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor Full Metal Alchemist. sigh I own absolutely nothing but the nickel I found on the sidewalk this afternoon, and technically, that's not even mine._**

_**The only thing I do own on this is the storyline, as well as Kirini, Kurai, & Renee.**_

**Chapter 2**

…**Waukeshi Karaoke…**

"Kagome-chan, are you sure about this?" Sango asked her friend waiting out in the hall as she held up a knee-long black halter dress she had been handed and was looking at it in the mirror.

"Of course I am!" Kagome called back in then turned to a commotion coming from downstairs where the men were. She ran over to the side and leaned over the side of the railing, looking down.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded as Souta and his mother tried to force a denim jacket on him.

"Just..put..it on!" Souta growled, shoving a sleeve onto his arm. His mother did the same and they both stepped back smiling.

"That's much better." She said with a smile before walking off to help Kohaku and Shippou.

Inuyasha growled and muttered about the outfit he had been forced into. Going out in the town meant blending in. And that meant wearing modern clothes. Demons just weren't meant for that.

Kagome giggled softly as she looked him over then rushed to the stairs, going down to meet him.

Inuyasha, who was still growling about the jeans he had been forced into as well, heard the footsteps from the stairs and turned to see who it was. He froze and grew speechless at the sight.

Kagome paused halfway down at his expression and smiled to him. Her hair was up, unlike usual, in a high ponytail and curled slightly at the ends. She wore a sleeveless navy blue dress that reached a little past her knees with tiny silver sparkles on it and had on light blue eye shadow.

"Kagome…you look…different." He choked out then blushed slightly and looked away.

She giggled again and walked fully down. Glancing over him one more time, she smiled and replied, "You too."

Miroku then walked into the room pulling on a sleeve of a dark blue t-shirt and looked up at the two. "Your time has interesting clothing." He said quietly before glancing back behind him and smirking. "Though I don't really mind."

Inuyasha growled again and yanked on the front of his red button-up. "I hate it." He muttered then quickly shoved his hands into his pockets once he had snapped off one of the buttons.

Kagome sighed and picked it up. "Don't worry, it's just for tonight." Once she had said that, a new set of footsteps sounded from the stairs and the three turned to see Sango nervously making her way down.

She was wearing the black dress from earlier with a transparent black scarf draped over her shoulders loosely. Her hair was down but clipped back with barrettes slightly at the top. Kagome had down her makeup earlier so she wore light red eye shadow and pale pink lipstick.

"Sango…" Miroku said quietly, almost inaudibly. He walked over to the stairs and looked up at her as she was just two stairs away.

"Yes Miroku?" she asked with a light smile, though still clearly nervous of the new look.

He stayed silent for a moment then looked down. "It's nothing." He mumbled.

Kagome and Sango both laughed lightly and went into the living room to sit on the couch. Inuyasha and Miroku followed afterwards, as well as Kohaku and Shippou whom were dressed in modern clothing as well.

"Be back no later than midnight, alright?" Kagome's mother told her after taking their picture and walking them to the door.

"Got it mom." Kagome replied before her and the others left the house.

"What are we here for again?" Edward groaned as he and his brother were led into a large dark building by Mustang.

"Celebrating somethin'." A female from Al's side replied. She had short auburn and mahogany streaked hair to her shoulders and dark brown coffee-colored eyes. She wore loose camouflage khakis, a black Live t-shirt, and two black arm bands on each wrist, the right with kanji for courage and the left with a red lightning bolt on it.

"We're here because Colonel Mustang invited us." Al told them.

"Will you three stop complaining?" Riza said sternly, glancing at them over her shoulder. She had her hair down for once and wore a tan blouse with a light denim skirt that reached a few inches above her knees.

"No." they replied dryly in unison, just causing Riza to sigh and turn back away. Mustang ahead was unfazed by it all and appeared rather happy.

"I think we lost him." The datenshi huffed out as he and his partner sank down onto the alley ground against the wall, both out of breathe.

The two thieves were basically matching. Both were wearing solid black-Black long sleeved shirts and black pants, as well as black boots-and shared almost the same eye color. The male's hair was somewhat spiked dark violet above his shoulders and the female's was black to her waist.

"You okay?" the female at his side asked, glancing over to him.

He sat forward and looked over his shoulder at his bloody back and sighed. "Besides that, yeah."

A look of worry crossed her face and she kneeled beside him to check the wound. "What happened?"

"One of his attacks grazed my wings. I'll be fine though." He replied, brushing a strand of wet violet hair from his face. Even though the rain had stopped now, it was pouring just a moment ago.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look alright to me."

"It is. Trust me." He ensured before wincing slightly and standing up, aided by his fiancé.

"Heh. You're the last two I expected to find as street rats." A rude female commented from the roof above them.

Both looked up to see a shadowed figure flip over the edge of the wall and land crouched slightly in front of them. She had silver hair that fanned around her shoulders which had black both on the edges and two strands on the side of her face. Her eyes were a dark teal, almost jade and she had two grey dog ears atop her head. She smirked at the two, the moonlight reflecting off a solid white fang.

"Kiri-kun? What are you doing here?" the first female asked in confusion.

"Probably lost." The angel muttered, laughing quietly at his remark. Both females glared at him though it was clearly obvious the first was laughing inside.

"I'm not aloud to visit my friends? Hn, alright then." The second growled, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to the others.

"You know that's not true. We're just surprised to see you out here in Italy, Kirini." Dark said with a sigh.

"Yeah, why are you here?" the other inquired.

The youkai froze and looked off at something, possibly the sky. "That's not important. Just follow me." She replied after a moment then began to walk out of the alley.

"Wait—What were you doing here?" the female repeated, walking closer to her friend.

"I said that's not important, so drop it!" Kirini snapped, turning around sharply.

"Kurai, let it go." Dark told his fiancé quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just come on." Kirini called back while walking away once more. Kurai followed this time but the male stayed behind. He glanced up at the sky uneasy then followed after being called the fifth time.

Around the corner of the alley in the opposite direction, a hidden figure leaned. He had his arms crossed firmly and head partially down. His smirk was clearly visible though. He pushed from the wall, folded his angelic white wings, and followed the group of three silently.

"Hiei-chan, are we lost?" the young ice apparition questioned, glancing around the bright Tokyo city.

Hiei made no reply and just shoved his hands into his pockets. Kurama sighed and pulled a small cell phone from his pocket Botan had given him to keep in contact. It was smaller than the palm of his hand, had a dark blue cover, and a small keychain type accessory with a cat on the end hung from the antenna.

"Neither Botan nor Keiko have returned our calls. Looks like we're on our own." Kurama shoved the phone back into his pocket then brushed back a few strands of auburn locks. "Any ideas?"

"Hn. The youkai probably isn't even here." The Imiko replied.

"Botan-chan said she would be traveling through here shortly. She said with the aid of at least two others." Yukina told the two while slipping on a small white coat Genkai had given her before they left.

"An inu youkai should normally stand out. I don't see how we haven't found her." Kurama stopped the group then glanced at a group of three crossing the parking lot of a karaoke building. "Nevermind."

"About time." Hiei growled quietly, turning into the parking lot and drawing his katana.

Yukina's eyes widened and she ran forward, halting her brother's blade. "Hiei-chan, no! Koenma-san said not to kill until you've confirmed."

"Yukina-san is right." Kurama pushed Hiei's sword-wielding arm down gently then put his hands into his coat pockets. "Let's follow them and find out first."

Hiei glared at both but sheathed his sword as told. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and walked into the building muttering. The other two glanced at each other, sighed at his behavior, then followed.


End file.
